


Why Not Me?

by ScorchedAngel



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/ScorchedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merton gains a lot of confidence for no apparent reason and it makes Tommy suspicious. He becomes jealous of all the attention Merton's been getting but tries to act like he's okay with it...until he isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlashGod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashGod/gifts).



Tommy knew something was different, he just couldn’t put his finger on what. Merton had changed and it was unsettling. He seemed to have developed a new confidence lately and it wasn’t the same borderline arrogance Tommy was used to, it was a more genuine self-confidence that was affecting everything about him, right down to the way he walked.

“Hey Bobby, what happened last night?” Merton called to a kid Tommy didn’t really know. He turned round to discover Merton was no longer walking beside him. Tommy followed him over to Bobby’s locker.

“Sorry Merton,” Bobby said, looking embarrassed. “My mom cut off my internet because I forgot to clean up after dinner.”

Merton shrugged and gave him an ‘it happens’ look. “Don’t worry, we can pick up where we left off tonight. Just remember to do your chores, ok?”

Bobby gathered his books and shut his locker. “Sure thing Merton,” he said with a grin, “looking forward to it.”

“Me too,” Merton said quietly as he walked away.

Tommy stood by, slightly dumbfounded. “What the hell was that?” he asked, sounding more accusing than he meant to.

Merton turned around, apparently noticing Tommy for the first time. “Oh! Bobby and I were talking online last night and he just kinda vanished,” he said casually.

“Who on earth is Bobby?” Tommy said. He had assumed he knew all of Merton’s friends, in fact he assumed he was Merton’s only friend!

“We got talking the other day in study hall, turned out we had a lot in common.”

“Uh huh,” Tommy said, unconvinced.

It wasn’t even the first time this week something like that had happened. People had been saying hi or waving to Merton a lot. It was a weird role reversal (not that Tommy objected to him having friends, it was just…weird!)

Things just got weirder from there. A few days later, Merton was accosted once again by a guy Tommy didn’t know. Merton’s face lit up as soon as he saw him.

“Hey Merton!” the guy said with a shy smile, “I really enjoyed last night.”

“Hey Ryan,” Merton grinned, “so did I. Call me if you wanna do it again some time.”

Ryan gave an enthusiastic nod. “You bet I will. I’ll call you tonight.”

“Who’s that?” Tommy asked as they were walking away.

“That’s uh…my friend Ryan,” Merton said, sounding more nervous than Tommy had heard him in weeks.

“Your friend Ryan?” Tommy said suspiciously. “How come you’ve never mentioned him before?”

Merton shrugged. “You don’t know him, I didn’t think you’d be interested in hearing about him.”

“Uh huh… what were you doing last night? Is that why you couldn’t hang out with me?”

“He just came over to play video games.”

“You had him in the lair?” Tommy wasn’t sure why he was so offended by that. It was Merton’s room after all, he could entertain whoever he wanted to down there.

“Yeah…” Merton said, giving him a weird look. “Is there something you want to ask me buddy?”

There were about a hundred things. “No,” he said stupidly.

“Then stop acting so weird. It’s creeping me out.”

It hadn’t occurred to Tommy that he might be acting strangely, but maybe he’d been treating Merton differently lately. “Sorry,” he muttered.

Tommy decided he needed to make it up to his friend. He’d been acting jealous and suspicious and Merton didn’t deserve it. He decided to make a stop at Blockbuster to rent a few of Merton’s favourable cheesy horror movies and buy some popcorn before heading to his house.

Without hesitation, Tommy threw open the door to the lair and strolled in like he was there to save the day. He’d expected to find Merton hunched over a book like he usually did. Instead he spotted him on his bed with Ryan under him, their lips locked together and Ryan’s hands in his hair. They hadn’t even heard Tommy coming in.

“Oh my God,” he blurted out, completely stunned.

Merton’s head flew up to look at Tommy, his eye wide. “Tommy! What are you doing here?”

Tommy still hadn’t moved from the door. “I came to uh, apologise. What are you doing?”

Merton looked down at Ryan and back at Tommy. “What does it look like?”

What he had walked in on finally sank in. “Oh God, Merton. I’m so sorry. I should go,” he said, and turned on his heels.

“No, Tommy wait,” Merton said, rolling off the other guy and making for the door. “Don’t leave. We should talk about this.”

“Uh…okay,” Tommy said, unsure. Talking about it was the last thing he wanted to do.

Merton turned back to the bed. “Sorry Ryan. I need a little time with Tommy. Rain check?”

Ryan looked back and forth between them. “Sure,” he said slowly, before getting up and picking his shirt up off the floor. He paused on his way past to give Merton a deep, lingering kiss, making eye contact with Tommy the whole time.

Tommy looked away awkwardly, feeling like he was intruding. Plus, he always found it weird seeing Merton make out.

“Bye Tommy,” Ryan said when he eventually broke the kiss and slid out the door past him. Tommy shut the door and looked at Merton, lost for anything to say.

Merton sat down behind his desk and gestured to Tommy to sit on the couch beside him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” he began.

“Hey, you don’t have to tell me everything,” he shrugged, trying to sound casual. The truth was, he couldn’t help feeling a little offended. Merton knew everything about him, even his deepest secrets, and yet he thought he had to keep something like this to himself?

“Well, I should’ve told you this,” Merton said. “I realised I was gay a few month ago, and in the past couple of weeks, I’ve been seeing a few guys.”

It seemed so obvious now that he said it. In fact, Tommy wondered how he hadn’t realised without the evidence right there in front of his face. “Oh,” he said, not sure what the correct response was.

“Please tell me you’re okay with this,” Merton begged, looking concerned now, “It makes me so happy, but I don’t think I could cope with losing you as a friend.”

“What?” Tommy said, snapping out of his own self-pity and realising how little he was saying. “Don’t be ridiculous, of course I’m okay with it!” he said, jumping to his feet. “You’ll always be my friend, no matter who or what turns you on.” He went to Merton’s side and pulled him into a hug.

“Thanks man, you’ve no idea how good it feels to hear you say that,” Merton said.

“Sorry for ruining your, uh, date,” Tommy said, standing back awkwardly.

Merton shrugged. “It’s okay, Ryan’ll understand.”

“Can I interest you in ‘The Beast From 20,000 Fathoms’ and popcorn?” Tommy asked with a slight smirk.

Merton smiled back and practically skipped to the chair in front of the TV. “Like you have to ask!”

-o-o-

Now that Tommy knew what was going on, Merton’s behaviour didn’t seem half as strange. He was a part of a whole other community now that didn’t involve Tommy, so of course he’d made new friends. Merton had never been all that good at talking to girls he liked, but as it turned out, he was really good at talking to guys.

It turned out, things with Ryan hadn’t been all that serious and he was now chasing after Paul from the football team. He even asked Tommy to introduce them. As accepting as Tommy had tried to be, he found it really weird watching Merton flirting and joking around with a jock. They were as different as, well, him and Merton! He didn’t like it. Not that it was any of his business of course.

Merton came back to join Tommy at their table in the cafeteria, grinning from ear to ear. Tommy couldn’t help smiling back. “I take it you hit it off?”

“You bet! We’re going on a date tomorrow night,” Merton said, his smile never faltering.

“Great,” Tommy said with somewhat forced enthusiasm.

“Can I ask a favour?” Merton said seriously and Tommy nodded. “Will you come round later and teach me about football? He keeps bringing it up and I don’t understand the half of it.”

“Oh,” Tommy said, caught off guard. “Uh, yeah sure.”

So Tommy found himself back at Merton’s. He’d taken to knocking before entering and opened the door when Merton shouted ‘come in’. Merton was sitting in front of a football game playing on the TV, looking utterly lost. “You okay there buddy?”

Merton gave him a bewildered look. “Maybe this was a bad idea.”

“Come on, it’s not that complicated. They don’t call us dumb jocks for nothing.” He sat down beside Merton and started explaining what was happened before going back over the basics.

“I think I’m getting it,” Merton said unconvincingly after about an hour.

Tommy gave him a disbelieving look.

“Ugh, okay fine. Maybe I’m not. Can you explain the different positions to me one more time? What’s a winger again?”

Tommy snorted. “Well for a start, that’s hockey, not football. I’ve never seen you have this much trouble learning something new. Is this guy really worth it?”

Merton shrugged. “Sure he is. He’s on the football team and he’s super hot. What more could I want?”

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Personality? Conversation? What do you even have in common?” he said, getting frustrated.

“What do you care?” Merton said, raising his voice.

“I just don’t get why he’d want to date you. You’re so different!” Tommy said , raising his voice to match Merton’s. “What does he want from you? I don’t like it.”

“I like him and he likes me back! What is your problem? Why are you being such a jerk all of a sudden?”

“Because he’s a poor man’s version of me! Why not me?” he blurted out.

Merton stared open mouthed at him, apparently speechless. “Are you kidding me?” he said eventually.

Tommy crossed his arms defiantly and shook his head.

“Because you’re straight you idiot!” Merton said, throwing his arms up.

“You don’t know that,” Tommy said petulantly, not really sure where he was going with this.

Merton rolled his eyes. “Are you attracted to guys?”

“No…”

“Well that sounds like pretty definitive evidence. Are you attracted to me?”

That gave Tommy pause. “Maybe…”

Merton was momentarily speechless again. “I swear to God Tommy, if you’re just doing this out of come misplaced jealousy or because you don’t like Paul…”

“No!” Tommy cut in. “It’s not that, or well, it is. I am jealous, because I don’t like seeing you with all those other guys. I think you should be with me.” Where the hell was this coming from, he thought to himself. He’d just realised on the spur of the moment that he was hot for Merton and immediately told him about it. Well, at least he was getting it out of his system quickly.

Next thing he knew, Merton was standing in front of him. He leaned down and kissed Tommy on the lips. Tommy felt like electricity was shooting through his whole body. Before he had the chance to deepen the kiss, Merton was pulling away and straightening up.

Merton gave him a curious look, before raising his eyebrows and breaking out in a laugh. “Well, I guess that answers that question.”

Tommy was confused until he noticed his hands were covered in fur. Oh God, he really couldn’t hide anything from Merton.

“I first realised I was gay because of you, you know,” Merton admitted. “All these guys… I’ve just been trying to fill a gap I thought you couldn’t. It’s always been you Tommy.”

Tommy felt his heart leap. Somehow Merton’s declaration had prevented him fully wolfing out. “This is real,” he said dumbly. “This can actually happen.”

“You bet it can,” Merton said enthusiastically, “Now get up so I can kiss you properly.”

Tommy scrambled out of the chair and came face to face with Merton. He bent down slightly and kissed him. It felt like his first time kissing _anyone_. He was shaking a little from the adrenaline, and feeling Merton respond so enthusiastically almost floored him.

As if reading his mind, Merton pushed him backwards and walked them towards his bed. As the backs of Tommy’s legs made contact with the edge, he tumbled backwards and landed on his back. Merton wasted no time, crawling on top of him and kissing him furiously. He straddled Tommy’s hips and squeezed his thighs together, pulling a whimper from Tommy. Merton giggled in reaction to the sounds Tommy was making. “I gotta say, I was expecting more wolf, less puppy.”

Tommy felt his face turn red. “Shut up,” he said, half smiling. It wasn’t his fault Merton was being so forward.

“I’m kidding,” Merton assured him. “I find it adorable.”

“Adorable?” Tommy said in dismay. “I always thought I was more…ruggedly handsome.

Merton snorted. “Okay fine, you’re ruggedly handsome,” and before Tommy had a chance to reply, they were kissing again.

Tommy let out a little squeal of surprise when Merton ground their hips together and he realised they both had boners. He had an excuse, making out with a guy was new to him, but he thought Merton would be more in control of his body. “Are we gonna…uh…” he started awkwardly.

Merton sat up slightly and raised an eyebrow. “Only if you can say the word,” he said mockingly.

“Sex,” Tommy clarified, feeling a little embarrassed.

“Yes, we can ‘sex’ if you want to,” Merton said, looking at Tommy curiously.

Tommy thought about it for about half a second before realising, yes, he most definitely wanted to. “Yes please,” he said, and cringed at himself for sounding like an idiot.

Merton grinned. “Good, me too.” He sat up straight and pulled his shirt up over his head without opening any buttons and started pushing Tommy’s shirt up his chest. Tommy took the hint and pulled the shirt awkwardly over his head. He couldn’t help staring at Merton’s body. He was always so much buffer than Tommy expected him to be and his pale skin against his back pants just emphasised it all the more.

“I bet Paul doesn’t have a six pack,” Merton said with a smirk, running his hands over Tommy’s abdomen.

“He doesn’t,” Tommy confirmed. “I told you, poor man’s Tommy Dawkins.”

Merton laughed as he started opening the fly of his pants. Tommy had a weird moment of giddiness when he realised he was about to see Merton’s dick, something he had always tried really hard not to do by accident in the bathroom or locker room…or when he was naked in the cafeteria. He tried not to look too eager, and instead fumbled at his own jeans, trying to open the button fly as quickly as he could.

With very little effort, Merton managed to get them both out of their pants and underwear and was soon straddling Tommy’s thighs again, completely naked. Tommy was impressed by his adeptness, until he realised… “I guess you’ve done this before, huh? With those other guys?”

It took Merton a moment to realise what he meant. “No!” he said suddenly. “I’ve never done it…with anyone! Male or female.”

Relief washed over Tommy. “I just thought…because you and Ryan were in your bed,” he said with a shrug.

Merton leaned down and got back to kissing him. “I was never that into him, literally or figuratively,” he joked. This new position had the added effect of pressing their dicks together, making Tommy squirm with the sensation. He felt like he’d never been this hard before in his life. “I uh, have some lube and condoms in my desk,” Merton said sheepishly and climbed off Tommy to retrieve them.

Tommy pulled his legs up onto the bed and shuffled into the centre before propping himself up and watching Merton cross the room. He made the most of the view and grinned unashamedly when he was caught on. He watched carefully as Merton joined him on the bed and opened the bottle of lube before pouring some into his palm and reaching around his back.

“Wait a minute,” Tommy said quickly when he realised what Merton was doing. “I need to tell you something and it’s…super weird.”

Merton gave him a disbelieving look but didn’t stop. “Honestly Tommy, do you really think there’s anything you can tell me that’s weirder than everything I already know about you?”

“Maybe,” Tommy said, feeling the blood rising in his face again. “I uh, have a wolf dick.”

Merton looked down at his cock and back at his face, looking confused. “Uh, no you don’t.”

“I do. Right before I uh, come, it swells up at the bottom like a wolf’s,” he said, hoping Merton wasn’t getting too freaked out.

“Okay, so that’s kind of weird,” Merton admitted. “Does it happen even if you’re not wolfed out?”

Tommy nodded. “So, what I’m saying is, maybe it’s not a good idea for you to…” he said and pointed to the hand probing at Merton’s ass.

Merton’s eyes went wide. “Are you kidding me? That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever heard!”

“When did you become so insatiable?” he laughed.

“About half an hour ago when you said you wanted me,” Merton replied with a wicked grin. He picked up the condom and ripped it open with his teeth before rolling it onto Tommy with his clean hand. His other hand finally emerged from his ass and he wiped the leftover lube on his leg. “You sure you’re ready for this?” he asked earnestly.

Tommy nodded enthusiastically and said, “Yes, absolutely. You?”

“You kidding me?” Merton answered, before throwing a leg over Tommy and settling himself on his stomach. He sat up on his knees and reached back to line Tommy’s cock up with his hole before lowering himself down.

Tommy had never felt anything like it. Merton was so tight and so warm and it felt unbelievable around his cock. He breathed deeply as Merton slowly moved down his cock until his was sitting again and had him fully enveloped. He lay down against Tommy’s chest to kiss him again, letting his cock slide out a little.

They kissed lazily like that until Merton was used to the mass inside him. He sat up and wiggled experimentally before rising slowly off a few inches and back down. He gradually built up the pace and he was soon panting heavily and riding Tommy’s cock like his life depended on it.

Tommy grabbed Merton’s hip with one hand to keep him steady and reached for his bouncing cock with the other. It almost pained him to spoil the view, but he figured Merton was doing all the hard work. He pulled gently in time with Merton’s movements, and Merton responded with quick little moans.

“Oh my God, I can feel it swelling,” Merton gasped suddenly. He bounced a few more times before it was too big to fit inside, and with one harsh drop, he forced it the whole way in. “So full of your wolf cock,” he said, closing his eyes. He circled his hips with what little movement he had left and came over Tommy’s hand with a sigh.

Tommy pulled him down into a kiss as he rutted his hips up into Merton. It wasn’t long before he was coming too, shooting up inside his friend’s body.

“Oh God,” Merton said wearily, “that was unbelievable. I can’t believe how huge you feel inside me.”

“I can’t believe it fit,” Tommy exclaimed, feeling weirdly proud of Merton for taking it all.

After several minutes of post-coital bliss, Merton tried to move again and Tommy felt the unfamiliar tug on his groin. “So uh… how long before it goes down?” Merton asked conversationally.

“Usually about thirty minutes,” Tommy said, feeling a little embarrassed. He really should have mentioned that before.

“Oh…okay then,” Merton said, unphased. “Well, I guess this is something new to add to the book: ‘The effects of lycanthropy on the sexual organs’. I wonder if we can find a female werewolf to ask about it.”

“Merton, you are _not_ putting this in the book! I don’t need anyone knowing about my weird cock thank you!” Tommy argued.

“Okay fine,” Merton said, unconvincingly. “Next time, can I do it with the wolf?”

“Merton!”

“What? It’s for science.”

“Ugh, fine,” Tommy conceded before adding, “So there’ll be a next time?”

“You kidding? That was the best sex I’ve ever had. We are definitely doing it again.”

“I thought you said that was the only sex you’d had,” Tommy pointed out.

“So?” he said, burying his face in Tommy’s chest and making himself comfortable.

Tommy brought his arms around Merton and hugged him close. He wasn’t sure if it was just intuition, or some sort of wolf instinct, but somehow he knew this was how things were meant to be.

 

 


End file.
